pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Heinz84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:N76505801341 2090.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 19:36, 24 June 2010 jack and dirty matt hey i was wondering what do you think would happen if my jack character met youe dirtty matt character? yes jack does have powers jack is not a full demon his ansestors were. jack dos have powers . for one thing he can jump up to 40 feet across and 20 feet in the air ( thats were he got the name springheeld jack) his skin is bullet proof and if you try to shoot him then the bullet will bounce back towards you . he is also able to expose corruptin from inside a persons soul . he is extreamly flexibal ( though thats probebly becuse he is triple jointed) he always land on his feet kinda like a cat. he has unatural strength as he is able to break a cows neck very easily . he can his footsteps dont make a sound so its hard for you to tell is he is walking behind you unless he is talking . and of course as you know his one weakness is if his talisman breaks . he can also see in the dark . the only thing that can best his power is either a quick thinker ( like phinas or ferb) or a demon Good ideas I think you should put both of your ideas into the story but I think mabye dirtty Matt dosnt have control over jack but they both are equl . They could try to help eachother into hell and try to deystroy luciefer but the all the mian characters your putting in could use a way through camp phineas to journey down the 9 circals of hell as well as the 10th one I made up and they encounter Satan ( but he wouldn't be a threat to them but still evil) and battle Jack and dirtty Matt and ultimately the devil agrees to let the mian characters out with no strings attached Oh this Is getting great ........ And here's something else you can use in the story ( probebly the climax) after a fight with the villians phineas and ferb saved everyones souls and they tell Satan that dirtty Matt and Jack were useing him as a pawn . I sorta got this one from a dream were phineas , ferb , Candace , Jermey , Stacy , Vanessa , Isabella , Buford and baljet they could try to fond a speacial power to defeat lucifer by attempting to overcome the 9 circals of hell . After a fight Satan could learn dirtty Matt and Jack were only useing him . But the devil is overpowered by Jack . Jack and dirty Matt could use satans powers to fight phineas and ferb but they are ultimatly defeated in combat . The devil rise's agian and deystroys dirtty Matt and Jack for punishment . Satan decends back into the inferno and takes jacks and matts souls with him The Demon Trilogy They are highly inappropriate! This is a fanon for a children's show!! Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 19:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Matt Firstly, he is a killer, which isn't exactly appropriate for a fanfiction wiki about a kids' show. At this wiki, we like to keep it at least PG. He is obsessed with killing Phineas and Ferb, which not only is a bit strange, but also is a bit provoking and you could easily get hate mail for having a character wanting to murder everybody's favourite characters. "In rebirth of evil , Matt backstabs Conner and sacrifices him in a ritual to ressurect Jack." Again, he is sacrificing someone, and human sacrifice ''definitely counts as inappropriate for a kids' fanon. Lastly, sending Matt down to hell isn't appropriate as well, considering he is trying to make a deal with el diablo as he goes down. I know this sounds like "this, this, that, oh that too, as well as this, this, and this all sucks", but if you'd like to be appropriate, you will have to confine to this wiki's standards. Which means editing out what I've mentioned. Thanks, [[User:American che|'''American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantee," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 21:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a plan, I searched it up and Dennis is a paid assassin. (It also explains Matt's possible voice actor being Alec Baldwin.) I say you should keep it, but tone it down a bit. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 21:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, considering how violent the last version of Dirty Matt was, I'll say we're making progress! :) Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know. [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 01:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Look to the left sidebar. Underneath the wiki logo, there should be a couple of tabs and then some blank space with the words "Create new article" and "Upload new image". Click "Create new article" and type into the popup (minus the quotes): "Category:Heinz84's Pages". (If you can't figure this out, I'll make it for you.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 01:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Keep it toned down, please. Nothing horribly graphic. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 23:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) He didn't break his arm running him over with a car... [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 23:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) If you took the time to read the fic thoroughly, you'll see that Phineas and Isabella get their arms run over by Irving's dad. It's pretty wild. :3 [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 00:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) No, the rock is fine. Personally, I think the car would hut more :P [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 00:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, hut. I meant hurt. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 00:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... Why can I no longer comment on your blog? Isabella: If we did something to make you angry, then we're sorry. :( P&I4EVAH! 00:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Hobo not really. Only thing they have an common is the word Dirty in their names. The Will thing was a small reference, but thats about it. That is also a coincidence. I didn't even know that Matt was a hobo until I re-read his article just now. If you go to My Home (next to your name at the top-right corner) and scroll down, looking to the right, you'll find about five recently posted blogs. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 22:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 22:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Review #Minimum length = 50 words #Maximum length = A page #Due Date = AUGUST 10 You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 23:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chronicles of Zim Questions I've known since the day you posted them on the talk page. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Really, that was a weird coincidence, I will tell you I have a Youtube account though. :)-Phinfan I don't get where do I watch the fanon episodes I click on ahh dirty Mat but I all I got is the fanon episode lay out please help *bug eye's* I don't get where do I watch the fanon episodes I click on ahh dirty Mat but I all I got is the fanon episode lay out please help *bug eye's* I'd tread carefully. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 22:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 22:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure-Phinfan Heyz Why do you say I hate you? Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to the blog please. 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool, I'll check it out. [[User:American che|'American che]]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 13:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, you just edit the Forum:Vote for the Featured Character and add in your character, though you can only enter one. Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 14:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed you don't particularly like "girls who are copied off of Isabella and like Ferb". There are three topics that are usually ''always covered by people in PaF fanfiction: where Phineas's dad is, where Ferb's mum is, and why Ferb doesn't have a shipping yet. What I'm saying is, if you're a new user (or even an old user) trying to find a story idea, you're going to drift toward one of the three topics, and a lot of people have (most notably DG). So I wouldn't complain about it, and I'd just ignore it and work with other kinds of characters. I do know what you mean, though, because there are way too many girls who fit that description. Gah, that was a mouthful. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 18:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) So you are basically saying I'm unoriginal. I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 16:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so you just wanted to oppose Didi becasue she's my character???? That's it, we're not friends anymore!! 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 20:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Opposing a character just for the heck of it isn't cool, personally I think it's awesome that nobody opposes. It means we're a good community. [[User:American che|'GIR]]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 21:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Like Che said, that isn't cool! It's the first time nobody had opposed my character, but then you came and became the killjoy!! >:-( I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 21:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like. I'm not going to force you, because that's... I don't know the word, but it's just kinda weird. Do it if you like, I don't care. [[User:American che|'GIR]]{i... don't know.} 22:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{i... don't know.} 22:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You made the fires worse! (Worse... or better?) [[User:American che|'GIR']]{i... don't know.} 22:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Do whatever you want, I don't care. I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 23:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, yah: the the one for the featured picture. 'Daisy56 'The joy and the laughter! 14:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, it's up to the admins. 'Daisy56 'The joy and the laughter! 14:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, I am not an admin (and will probably never be). The admins are: FadhilPF, AgentGoldfish, and Kittyfire (who I after heard from long time ago). 'Daisy56 'The joy and the laughter! 14:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Casecrs back And I wrote another story ( but I tried to make it kid apropriote) called ghost Gouls spirits oh my and I wan to know your opinion You HAVE to ask her. Either her or Phinfan, or maybe one of admins, I suppose. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 01:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why not.-Phinfan Summers Yet ato Come Ive read about your concern of making a new SYTC episode. you can contact Phinfan for more info. PhineasFlynn123 - I know what we're gonna do, NOW! 15:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Let me think. (That wasn't sarcastic, either.) I remember reading somewhere that the show could've gone multiple ways, and somewhere I heard Zim became a Tallest (did everyone shrink?!). I dunno. *shrugs* [[User:American che|'American che']]{aww, you. you look so cute.} 20:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I get it. I think Zim would be wicked funny as a Tallest Smallest. Because he's pretty small. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{aww, you. you look so cute.} 21:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Did you get that idea from how Dib was created? [[User:American che|'American che']]{aww, you. you look so cute.} 21:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry DG didn't like your character, maybe you could just have Zor as a canon character.-Phinfan Actually I meant non-canon, and canon means real.-Phinfan No, what I mean is you can still have him, but he just won't be an official SYTC character.-Phinfan People can still see the story, I'm sorry, I'm trying to make this as painless as possible.-Phinfan I like the sound of that (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{aww, you. you look so cute.} 00:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :) Sure, glad we could work something out, I guess we're officially friends now.-Phinfan swampy Marsh's official account comfirmed in one Baljeet's tlalk page on the canon. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]FusionFall Rulez!! 01:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Biz Most likely, Biz would be your classic robber baron, under paying his employees, blowing away the compitition, and probably putting his face on everything he manufactures, that is a good idea for a new episode.-Phinfan ...I have no idea, all I can think of is that he's still fighting against Perry and trying to take over the tri-state area.-Phinfan Beats me.-Phinfan It was your idea, you put it up.-Phinfan I noticed that, I was watching The Nightmare Begins for the first time when they said that and my dad's head jerked up. I was like, "HA! HE KNOWS!" even though he doesn't like IZ that much. (By the way, have you seen this?) [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) He wasn't watching it with me, he was in the kitchen, but he could hear it and he was sitting at the kitchen table writing something, and I was like, "I know you noticed that Dad!" And I'm almost done with Lyn's story, so that'll be up soon. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 22:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (slaps forehead) I totally spaced ZaTr, thanks for reminding me. I don't think she really talks to Gaz that much, but I think she's tight with the Tallest. (: And canonically, Membrane isn't Dib's last name (some say Membrane is the Professor's given name), so I'm going to remove that, sorry. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 23:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I remember reading somewhere that his last name wasn't Membrane; I just can't find where I read it though. I'm going to keep it as "Dib" to be safe, though. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 23:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Not that I can remember. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 23:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with a name for Lyn's story (then again, I pretty much have trouble with every fic I write's name). Could you help me? The rough outline of the story is on her page. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 01:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) SYTC protagonist I guess both of them, and Phineas, are the main characters, each with their own sub-plot.-Phinfan I'm glad you liked it! Chronicles of Meap totally slipped my mind, I'll see if I can fix that without causing a continuity error. And Lyn's disguise... I'm not really sure myself! Yes, Lyn does know who Tak is, and I'll move the page to the title you suggested. I never would have thought of that. [[User:American che|'American che']]{on the wing} 21:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) That video was really creative. And good thinking with the additional relationships. [[User:American che|'American che']]{on the wing} 23:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen part two yet? [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 00:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Phineas knows the Tallest somehow... he's smart like that. (: I think I might make a part three, and if I go past part four, I'll have to move it to projects (because those are pages with four or more stories attached). But yeah, this could be good. (: And for the record, Zim and Lyn wouldn't work out that well together... because I think Zim belongs with Tak, even though she hates his guts. So I'll start working on part three and see where that goes. And JtCNK is a work in progress, and I can't always be on the computer lately (school stuff) so it's going to be up. Very, very slowly. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 19:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The trio spreading rumors will be in the next part, I forgot to say that above. It's going to be a B-plot though, because Isabel, Isabelle and Kenzie don't deserve to be part of the A-plot :3 I'm also unsure if Lyn will stay on Earth (she probably will, there's no chance of her getting back to Irk with Zim's Voot), but she will also appear in JtCNK, hence why she has that relationship section with him. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 20:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) re:phantom hunters video game yes i have ........and it is a first person shooter .....it features a varaty of boss's incudeing chernabog but he is not the final boss . its going to take place in 2012 ......the mian villian is nostradomus out to for fill his predictions . you can either play as vanessa and or phineas ...... you can fight enemy's but not all ghost are evil ......what you need is a ecto scanner to find out if the ghost are good or evil XD I might put her up, but I also want Didi to win. Daisy's been trying to get her to be FC for aaages. [[User:American che|'American che']]{we're watchin' infomercials!} 19:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) No problemo. [[User:American che|'American che']]{YOU SPEAK LIES! LIIIIIIIIIES!} 21:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Big mouthful coming up, viewer discretion is advised. XD When Lyn built her new base, did she leave the Williams household? If so, how did Claire and her mom react to Lyn being gone? Yes, Lyn leaves the Williams household. She leaves a note of farewell ("Bye humans") on her bed and nothing else. Claire doesn't think that Lyn is much of a loss; they never really liked each other to begin with. Why do the Tallest want Lyn to capture Humans for them? The Tallest want humans to see if they are capable of being good slaves (and as such are trying to perform experiments on Isabelle, Isabel, and Kenzie, but good luck getting them to do anything). Is Lyn going to stick with both RiRi and KiKi, or replace one with the other? I think KiKi might pull a GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff and be all overprotective, and I want to throw in her self-destructing somewhere. XD How is she going to try to capture all humans? The capture all humans thing was an empty threat, but I'm thinking of a plot where she is trying to get the bullies off the planet after seeing one of those public service announcements during the previews of RiRi's movie. And perhaps the bullies can become slaves for the Tallest, making snacks? XD Is there going to be a part 4? Yes. What will become of her relationship with Dib? Not too too much, I think, because if I make it too sappy, it'll most likely irritate people on FanFiction.net (I was considering putting it on there) and they'll think of Lyn as a Mary Sue. Even if I don't put it on there, I'm still not going to make it an "OH I LOVE YOU DIB" "OH I LOVE YOU LYN" kinda thing. XD *picks up water bottle and begins to drink from it* Ah, water. It's like drinking wet air. [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 21:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Buford's more of a frenemy than a bully, but maybe. And perhaps RiRi's antics will send KiKi into over-duty mode... if that's possible, XD. [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 22:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ZOMG SNEAK PEEK AT PART FOUR! [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 00:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I've never really seen the Tallest as serious. Abusive, kinda, but not serious. And I haven't let you see past that point yet, but one of the guards is going to use that electric-staff-tazer thingy on Isabelle. Which should be hilarious. XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 20:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) XD Thanks! My birthday's on Sunday, so it's close. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 21:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) soooo who made Sooo who made that Jack character? Does Matt has a liment liike I said does Matt have a liment for being evil? you know like he does something then aftere is doing he realished want he just done or a even more evil character comes? no Want I mean liment okay here's an exemepore:a peson who kills millions of life's but doesn't kill kid's or Kaa from the jungle book doens't like how sha kung want's to kill that child simply because the child was there does this make sence? I think it would be appropriate, but just make sure it is not too mature or violent. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 01:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) That would be awesome! [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 18:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Red's voice would probably be better for show-tunes kind of music, like something you'd see in a musical. And Purple's voice is just so cartoony, so it would be better in a cartoonish, happy-go-lucky kind of song. (Well duh Che, it's a song in a fanon about a cartoon, of course it'll be cartoony!) [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 03:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem! And hey, you've seen Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, right? [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, because I'm putting a scene in part four where Lyn leaves a tool at Zim's house and finds a VR machine and sees the paramedics and stuff. And it freaks her out. I dunno why I thought of that, but it freaked me out the first time I saw it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Virtual Reality. It's like a hologram, kinda. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was considering putting a part in part four where *spoiler* she thinks of Skoodge and the man-eating rat people because the Tallest are not satisfied with the humans, but I figured it was a bit of an obscure reference. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 00:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) About I Saw, You Saw, Jigsaw no, lol, it's about jigsaw puzzles. where's Perry? User:Maplestrip 13:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) You know, that did brought me on an idea. May I mention the movies in my episode? where's Perry? User:Maplestrip 17:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Not much, Candace has seen a horror movie (lol, I won't even name it in the episode) and is just a little freaked out. This would lengthen the episode a little and will put in one or two jokes :) I'll make another ep. first though, as I was planning to do something else for a long time. I just never had time for it. btw. I think American Che's reply should have been in the upper topic. where's Perry? User:Maplestrip 13:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Because the Tallest are going to reassign her to a new planet. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 12:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) HAS YOU READ IT YET?! Also, have you seen this? It's not mine, it's Hyper's, but it sure does look a lot like mine. -_-" [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 19:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Lyn is listed as one of my projects, so that's done. And I wasn't like, forcing you to take sides or anything. I've just been a bit irked (no pun intended) about a lot lately. So yeah. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 21:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Have you gone blind? IT'S STILL THERE!!! (on Wiki Activity) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 12:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) okay buddy I hadn't read it yet but judgeing by FadhilPFIs reaction - Dont make my mistake buddy and RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm saving your story on my iPod so I can read It signed casecr Thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 20:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) i finished my story hey dude (i assume your a dude) i finished my scott pilgrim story you think you can read from stat to finsih and tell me what you think , whats your favriote part and new character? Casecr (talk) 20:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) your a fan! *tackles and hugs*your a fan of chuck to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! your a fan! *tackles and hugs*your a fan of chuck to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! of cause I did augh Mary's storyline is so croufsing evil or not? I don't really know anymore-meerkatgirl Oh, part four isn't the last part! I'm not quite sure why KiKi implodes either. It made sense when I wrote it, but then again I write the stories around 11:00-12:00-1:00 at night, and I must have been pretty overtired. XD Thaddeus and Thor... hmm. Maybe I'll have the Tallest clone them or something. The world probably couldn't handle having multiple Thaddeuses, considering how obnoxious yet easily intimidated he is. The people I can think of off the top of my head that know Lyn's Irken: Zim, Dib, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella (even though I never meant for her to know, there's that whole scene where they tell Honey about the Irkens), Honey, and, uhhh... That's all I can think of for now, but beyond that point I think no one else knows. Oh, and as for the kids who were sent to the Massive, they're idiotic enough that they don't put two and two together (although Dracen does tell Isabelle that she can't operate Irken technology, but she doesn't care about what Dracen says, so she technically doesn't know). So yes, part four was definitely not the last part. I'm not sure how many parts there are going to be, but I do know I'm going to keep writing them until I run out of ideas, which what with daily life, I'll have plenty. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 02:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure why I write at night; on one hand it kind of is the only time I have to write, but a lot of good ideas come to me when it's night. I also draw a lot at night. It's weird. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 02:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) my view Yeah i'm with at the first part but I think the reason why she let vok off Volkoff blew Steven's base is becuse she knows if she speak up Volkoff would just kill her Sarah and Chuck well IF she is evil like you said she really does loves her kids and mayba Chuck could change her anway I really don't want her to be evil-meerkatgirl p.s:yes I used the world evil. SYTC Villians I guess not.-Phinfan !?!?!?! Dude... I just checked out your page. (Shudder) WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DEMONIC SUPERPOWERS!?!? I'm sorry, but totally oppose that stuff, look at my page under faith to see why. Can you make stuff less violent and demonic, please for the sake of people the age of Firesidegirl? Sorry if this offends you but I couldn't just stay idle when i found out about it. I'm Sorry. Scubadave (talk) 22:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) All right Ok, I guess I just got you message, so I guess so. Sorry about that, and thanks for being so civil about it. Scubadave (talk) 22:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've only seen one, Ghosts and Ghouls, oh my, or something like that, oh and the Saw Parody doesn't sound pleasant either. Also, I saw your talk page, and The Rebirth of Evil isn't too great. Thanks for trying to work this out. Scubadave (talk) 23:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not one to judge. No one is, so I guess. To me, your not bad, it's just the concepts which I don't like. But dude, It's your choice and opinion so, I guess thats it.Scubadave (talk) 00:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Whoa... that is really freaky. XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 02:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha thank you. Have you seen the new picture of her out of her disguise I put on her page? It's totally awesome :3 [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 02:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes I seen it with my mom it was so sad yet funny with Morgan and the she-men I hate that guy that tried to get Chuck to flash.-meerkatgirl okay we can work together but we dont write the whole thing in one day , but one level per day , heres my ideas when 2012 starts evreyones relived that the world wont end , but the stuborn and arogant spirit of nostradamus doesnt want to look like a fool, so he conpires to wipe out the world for is insaboranation , so he summons ghost demons gouls wendigo kraken and other entitys includeing chernabog , and thats when phineas ferb and the others team up with the orginal phantom hunters. other gadgerty would include to useual ghost fighting weopans and a few inventions like ghostnades speacial bombs that sun ghost , and black solor lights , to detect thier presance and expose them , and ghosttraps will be a speacial technogly activated portal that sends good ghost to heaven and bad ghost to - for obivias reasons were calling it "the other place" . it is a 3rd person game , and a open world style (so like grand theft auto and red dead redemption enviroment) . but you sometimes have to go into first person mode to aim (for example to do damage to chernabog aim for his eyes evrey 30 seconds to do serious damage during his boss fight ) and sountrack will include songs like get back by sum 41 and our sollem hour from within temptation and requim for a dream during boss fights thier are 20 levels and boss fights include *chernabog *wendigo *kraken *quezotkal (the snake god of the myans i cant spell his name) *and the final boss nostradamous (in the form of a dmeonic "god") but mabye you can come up with boss's as well like the two you got roast ghost and that scarecrow guy some levels you play as phineas others you play as vanessa i cant find the time to write it so we should work to gether for a few weeks planing before we write it see you around Casecr (talk) 21:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) im cool with that Casecr (talk) 01:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) probebly you , i dint have much time niw a days , but dont write it down at once , one evel per week well discusse it on the talk page .....either way you probebly should start it Casecr (talk) 01:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll see if I can incorporate that into the next few. It probably won't show up in part five, but it might in part six. [[User:American che|'American che']]What's that supposed to mean?! 01:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) kay kay-meerkatgirl blog I won't let anyone comment on my blogs unless it's about a character or story. Klimpoloonrox5000 (talk) 00:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)klimpoloonrox5000 yes I seen the new Chuck sorry that I didn't reokay to you LOL I loved how volkoff was acting all fathery to Chuck.-meerkatgirl Hey Check this out. And sign up! Scubadave (talk) 02:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes you may You can. Just make sure that since it's ur OC, don't let anyone else edit it. Only canon people and fanons like Emily Kinney are allowed to be edited by more then one ppl. speaking of Emily, who made her? Invader Lyn knockoff Answer NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She is not! She is my OC! Go chech out her page and you tell me is she like Lyn?! NOOOO! Che's been known about Miz and actually supports Miz and Zim's shipping! ZAMR! GO take a look and see how smart you are! Link--------> Miz I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 21:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Er sorry for lashing out on your earlier! I didn't mean to. I get real defensive as you just witnessed. And it's ok and that's cool(you taking a look at Miz). :) Sowwies. Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 22:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah thanks for the info and sorry I sort of lost inrest in this site-meerkatgirl another villian and character switch i know our last attempt to share characters didnt go so long but is it okay if i use one of your villians like zor and dirty matt some time ? becuse i have ideas for stories that could use them Casecr (talk) 02:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Dirty Matt Hi. I was wondering if we could create a story where my Travis meet Dirty Matt. I was thinking we could start it out with Phineas and Ferb building an adventure and Dirty Matt coming and everyone but Travis screams "AHHH! DIRTY MATT!!: and run away. And Travis say "Who's Dirty Matt?". Then of course Phineas pulls Travis away from Dirty Matt. So can we create the story? Travisplatypus (talk) 00:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) HI are you still here? I'm the former user of the meerkat something thing, um also the one who used to comment on Dirty Mat's page? Or the fanfic of him and his journal?-Joy